


Have You Tried? (Tried Only The Wrong)

by foxxbird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/M, I have a thing for spies, One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents, i just think they're neat, they're like...spies?, this is really random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxbird/pseuds/foxxbird
Summary: {ONESHOT}A girl who hates to wait until the last minute, and a boy who revels in it.Oh, and they're both undercover spies.*yeah I don't know either, I just think spies are neat*
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Have You Tried? (Tried Only The Wrong)

Everything is grey.  
The lazy sky. The sidewalk I’m striding over. My coat. My mind.  
Grey is good. Grey is how you stay alive. 

My body buzzes with an invisible stress, my legs numb but somehow still managing to hold my weight. The evermoving people I’m clumped with push me along at a steady pace, not once casting me a second glance, if ever giving a first.  
But no matter how invisible I feel, I know I’m not. And no matter how many people have overlooked me, I know I’m being watched. 

A small voice hums into my ear. “Current status—unsafe. Confirm?”  
My lips don’t move when I speak. “Confirm.”  
My voice, barely heard by even myself, causes my anxiety to spike.  
“Changing?”  
I mentally measure my area. There’s a spot up ahead, about thirty feet from my last two steps, with a cluster of people bigger and denser the crowd I’m in now.  
So dense, that someone could easily disappear.  
Going off how far I’ve gotten since the last stop sign, I can make it in twenty seconds without lengthening my stride.  
“Changing in twenty.”  
I tell the voice within my earpiece. After mentally counting down to fifteen, the voice replies.  
“Opening is max of thirty five, addition in place.”  
Thirteen.  
“Code?”  
I ask. Twelve, eleven…  
“Code—Have you tried? Response—Tried only the wrong.”  
Ten, nine, eight…  
“Addition will drop his wallet, two coins will fall out.”  
“Confirm.” 

Seven, six, five…  
Silence falls once again, the buzzing of the city and the people melting into a dull throb as I focus. The thick whirlwind of people is so close I could pick out conversations, and I have to remind myself to keep my stride even.  
Four, three, two…

“Changing.”  
With an even breath, I join the cluster of people. A timer immediately starts ticking in my head as I let myself be taken away by the crowd.  
Thirty five, thirty four…  
I casually swing my backpack over my shoulder and unzip it with a smooth jerk, never letting my eyes leave my surroundings.  
Thirty one, twenty…

In a quick motion, I reach up and slide the cap off my head, shaking out the hair that had been tucked under it and letting it fall around my shoulders. As I shove the cap in my bag, I take out a pair of reading glasses and slide them on my face. The bustling people around me cover me like a brick wall, but I have yet to see any sign of my addition.  
Twenty five, twenty four…

I shrug off my grey coat and stuff it in the bag, quickly smoothing out the tank top I had on underneath. As a last touch, I pop earbuds in my ears before zipping up the backpack and swinging it back over my shoulder.  
“Changed.”  
The voice in my earpiece responds immediately.  
“Addition, confirm?”  
My eyes quickly sweep the crowd, but nothing catches my attention.  
“Negative.”  
Nineteen, eighteen…

Where is that damn addition?  
The timer in my head has ticked dangerously low, lower than I’m comfortable with.  
Fifteen, f—

A man falls in front of me.  
I imminently take a step back, one of my earbuds falling out and swinging. The man laughs lightly at himself before looking up at me.  
Not a man, I correct myself, a boy. About my age, if I were to go off looks alone, which I never do. His eyes are a pale green, bleached-blonde hair falling out of a dark hat.  
My eyes travel to the ground, where a wallet lays. Two coins had fallen out and rolled a foot away, but that’s all I needed. 

I plaster on a quick smile and quickly remind myself to let my lips move when I speak.  
“Have you tried?”  
The boy leaves the wallet on the group and stands up in front of me.  
Tall, lean build, stands evenly on both feet.  
His voice is strong and sure.  
“Tried only the wrong.” 

I immediately stride forward and loop my arm around his elbow, leaning into him and smiling as if we’ve known each other our whole lives. He goes along flawlessly, putting on an easy smile and matching my pace.  
“Addition, can confirm.”  
“Confirm. Get out of there.”  
Ten, nine…

I look to a cafe and stretch my face into a happy-surprised expression, nudging my addition and pointing enthusiastically.  
He responds in the like, playfully pulling my arm in that direction, out of the crowd.  
Five, four…

We dislodge from the whirling crowd and walk easily to the cafe, him pushing the door open and easily slipping us inside.  
Two, one.

“Current status—safe. Change and addition was successful, they’ve lost you. Confirm?”  
I don’t let myself sound relieved.  
“Confirm.”

**Author's Note:**

> RANDOM BULLSHIT, GO!
> 
> thanks so much for reading!  
> love you guys, take care <3


End file.
